


Going to the Dogs

by hikari100



Series: Ghostly Tales [2]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Goosebumps - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Stimulation, Alpha Males, Alternate Timelines, Amnesia, Anal, Animal Themes, Animalistic Behavior/Dom, Animalistic Behavior/Sub, Aphrodisiacs, BDSM, Bad Boys, Beauty - Freeform, Begging/Offering, Biting, Body Modification, Bondage, Brainwashing, Branding, Claiming, Cock Bondage, Collars, Conditioning, Cuddling, D/s, Deep Throating, Demons, Disabilities, Double Penetration, Drugs, Emotional Themes, Endearments, F/M, Feminine Terms for Males, Forced Feminization, Frottage, Gender Themes, Gentleness, Hurt/Comfort, Hypnotism, Jewelry, Kari Kamiya Bashing, Language, Latex/Slime, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Control, Monster!Davis, Monster!Tai, Mpreg, Mute!Davis, Nipple Play, Original Characters - Freeform, Pampering, Possession, Seduction, Sensory Overload, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Sexual Slavery, Shy!Davis, Submission, Swallowing, TK Takashi Bashing, Teasing, Touching, Underage - Freeform, Well fucked, childlike characteristics, coming, crossovers, falling, fantasies, heat - Freeform, magical themes, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikari100/pseuds/hikari100
Summary: Class 5-A has been selected for an international trip to New York City, a once in a lifetime event. This was no random choice, however. Someone or somethinghad their eye on one of the students of 5-A, and was willing to do whatever it took; to claim their prize.No matter the cost.





	Going to the Dogs

**Pindus, Greece**  
**Fourteen Years Ago**

Come on...

It should be around here...  
...shouldn't it?

Efrain Eeek inwardly frowned, heaving a sigh as he peered at the map, that he held. The map was quite old, to say the least; written in an old language long forgotten, a priceless artifact. As a child, he had grown up on tales of ancient times and secrets that only blood could ever truly learn. Although it had been years, Efrain vaguely remembered one tale that had always spoke to him; something about canines. Or was that lupines...?

He couldn't remember.

The old tales were the reason why he was here in Greece. Years of disappointments led to a rather miserable life, to being left behind by those who he had once cared for. With such a life, it was a miracle that he had yet to take his; but this was his last chance. Oh, how Efrain longed to have a legacy, to leave a mark upon this miserable world. It had to work.

It just had to...

Spending many moons translating the ancient words, Efrain was able to narrow down the location; deep in the hearts of the mountainous range of Pindus Greece, leading him to where he was now. However, there was one tiny problem with the translations; he, uh, wasn't able to translate what this 'treasure', so to speak, was actually about. 

...eh?

During his travels, Efrain took in the sights of beautiful landscapes and animals of many breeds. But now, he swallowed thickly and he stopped in mid-stride, there was not a sound; not even the chirp of a bird. That, that wasn't normal, and for the first time in his young life, Efrain Eeek felt true born fear. A decidedly cold chill went down his spine, the hair upon the back of his neck was standing on end; a single bead of sweat rolled down.

**"Lbb, lbb,"** Growled a low, guttural voice.  
**"Rmh de l rmwl rlgl...?"**

Suddenly, the sky turned dark as ominous clouds slowly gathered overhead. The temperatures were beginning to drop, and what was more worrying, was the thickening of an eerie fog. The voice, well, it didn't sound quite so human. Heart racing, Efrain slowly looked up, only to turn pure white at the sight. Oh dear, there was no way that this was even possible.

In front of him, stood a massive canine of an unknown breed. The beast was a little over six feet in height, with a lithe, muscular frame; their fur having been what caught his attention. Their fur was a shimmering, yet inky blue-black in color, with dark purple staining their paws and along their spinal cord; their tail long and slender. Efrain Eeek swallowed as those glowing red eyes glared down at him.

**"Lmio fgehrlg,"** Soothed a second, huskier voice.  
...uh oh...

Realizing that the beast was not alone, Efrain gulped; his instincts all but screaming, slowly turned to the left, only to jerk back in shock. There, looming between several trees, was indeed, a second beast of similar breed. The massive canine was just a tiny bit smaller, but built with a similar frame. Those luminous white orbs glowed softly, as they looked down at the terrified male with dark amusement. Unlike the first beast, whose fur was inky blue-black and purple, the opposite could be said for the new one. Their fur was a shimmering, rich amethyst with inky blue-black staining their paws and running along their spinal cord; and a slightly bushier tail. A further look, told Efrain that both beasts were quite male, judging by their impressive girth.

Oh, hells bells.

_D-Demons!_ He thought with a squeak, wanting to cover his ears. The first one was tense, in a partial stance as if ready to attack, ears flattened in anger and muzzle curled back slightly; revealing two rows of needle sharp teeth. A strange, purple fluid could be seen dripping, sizzling as it splattered upon the dirt path. Oh dear, acidic spit? Not good, for Efrain, that is.

The second one, well, his ears were perked up; looking more amused than anything else. His nose twitched, picking up on the little human's fear, inwardly sighing. Of course, the human was terrified; their kind hadn't been seen by mortals for many moons. It was no wonder the poor thing was quaking in his shoes. Hm, it was best to calm his brother, before things got a little too out of control.

**"Je fgehrlg,"** He mused, before slowly shifting into a more humanoid form. **"The human won't be of much use if you give him a heart attack,"** He drawled, his voice low and husky. The demonic words smoothly transitioning into, surprisingly enough, English; the barest of hisses could be heard. As if surprised, the human looked over, before his face turned a bright red. Efrain Eeek had been greatly surprised by the sound of a husky masculine voice, turning his head slightly to where the purple one had been; only for his face to heat up. Standing there, was a gorgeous young male; watching with dark amusement.

The male looked to be in his late teens to early twenties, built like a swimmer with a lithe, muscular frame. Wild, shaggy dark purple locks framed a delicate face with high cheekbones, a small nose and full lips accented by his light, caramel skin. His eyes, however, were a familiar luminous white; the empty orbs seemed to glow with an inner light. That was where his humanity ended, and his demon blood began. His ears were longer, more pointed than a human; a small silver hoop dangling from one ear. There were intricate purple markings circling his left side; forming ancient seals. His nails were longer, more clawlike; the nails stained a polished black marble. His tail swished gently as his lips curled into a soft smile, showing needle sharp teeth. However, what got Efrain blushing like a schoolgirl, was the fact that he was completely and utterly nude.

**"Oep cje hrl gpbli,"** The first growled, reluctantly sitting; eyes narrowing. **"Rpamji mgl forbidden in our lands."** They snapped, shifting into their humanoid form. The demonic language transitioning into English was more smooth than the second. And once again, Efrain Eeek's face flamed brightly as he covered his eyes out of embarrassment. 

They resembled a rather gorgeous male, just a bit older than the second one. They were built more like a gymnast, with a slightly more muscular frame. Inky blue-black locks framed a delicate face with high cheekbones, a small nose and full lips accented by creamy milky skin. Startling blood red eyes glared out, and this was where their humanity ended and demon blood began. His ears were slightly smaller, but just as narrowed; a golden hoop dangling from one ear. Blood red markings circled his left side; forming ancient seals (if not of a different design). His nails were longer, more clawlike; that nails stained a polished black marble. His tail swished angrily, showing his agitation; frowning deeply as he scowled. Like his brother, he too, was completely and utterly nude.

Eep!

**"What's your problem human?"** The second asked curiously, tilting his head. "Can you _please_ put some clothes on?!" Efrain screeched, still covering his eyes as his cheeks were dusted a deep red. The two exchanged bemused looks, snorting softly. **"Why?"** The second teased as he slowly circled Efrain, sniffing the air delicately. **"It's not like you haven't seen it before,"** He cooed as the human blushed hotly. "It's embarrassing," Efrain squeaked, doing his best to avoid looking. It was embarrassing, for him, anyway. He was a quiet, introverted male who had a nerdy personality. So yes, at the tender age of twenty-seven, Efrain Eeek was still a virgin. 

**"How did someone like you even get here?"** The second one questioned, as the first straightened up. **"A barrier went up many moons ago,"** He continued as Efrain stilled, his eyes widening as his arms slowly lowered to his side. The purple one sniffed the air, scenting the beginnings of arousal, and something else; something that was...familiar. Hold on a tic, he looked at the human a bit closer; recognizing the soft features, to the impossibly dark eyes. If it wasn't for the fact that the man's hair was an earthy brown, you would have thought he was an Eezeekial. But that wasn't possible, as the Eezeekials had died out centuries ago. Unless...?

Of course.

**"Human,"** His husky voice gentle and alluring. Efrain stopped, feeling a pleasant tingle going down his spine as a soothing warmth washed over him. **"You wouldn't happen to be an Eezeekial, would you?"** Shaking off the growing fog, Efrain felt a bit dizzy and lightheaded, but he was aware enough to hear the archaic version of his late father's name. But the Eeeks hadn't gone by that in well over five hundred years. "H-How did you know about my father's family?" Efrain rasped, his dark eyes beginning to glaze over, as a sweet scent of honey and milk greeted him. The first demon seemed to perk up, the Eezeekials...that was a name that neither of them had heard in centuries. The clan had been an interesting one, to say the least; for humans anyway. 

The Eezeekials had been one of the few clans that had specialized in magicks. To be more precise, they were masters of the darker arts; every now and then, a necromancer would be born into the clan. It was rare for a hellhound to meet a necromancer, especially since the ways of the old had been lost to civilized times. Having the mortal confirm that they were indeed an Eezeekial, and perhaps the last, this could work out for the brothers.

Quite nicely, in fact. 

**"We know quite well, little mage,"** The second one rumbled with sheer delight, pleased when the male's head drooped; his dark eyes gaining a purplish tint. **"After all, our kind were once partners,"** The first snickered, realizing what his brother was doing. "P-Partners...?" Efrain mumbled, heat coursing through him; luring him further into the depths of lust. **"How about we show you, little mage?"** The first purred as his brother gently wrapped his arms around their soon-to-be pet. Efrain shivered, his body so deliciously warm; his shorts growing tighter and wetter. **"But first,"** They cooed, smelling their pet's arousal. **"Why don't you take your gear off?"** The purple one caressed Efrain's left cheek, pleased when their pet leaned in. **"You must be hot,"** His face was dusted heavily with red, his breathing slowly coming out as lustful pants.

Efrain, whose eyes were mostly purple, nodded sleepily in agreement. He silently lowered his bag to the ground; before his buckle was coming undone, and shorts lowered. His cock, which was impressive for a human, jutted out proudly; nestled among the dark curls. Both brothers were pleased to see just how much their pet was adapting to their aura; Efrain stood still, eyes blank as he waited for his masters. The purple one grinned a toothy grin, licking his lips as he teasingly took the pet's cock into his mouth; licking and suckling gently. Efrain whimpered as his cock was engulfed by a deliciously moist warmth; flooding his senses with sheer pleasure. His thighs quivered invitingly, a slick fluid beginning to coat his sensitive flesh. 

The dark one smirked as he slyly got behind their pet; wrapping his arms around the male, nuzzling Efrain. Their pet moaned, feeling his master's cock rubbing against his increasingly slicked entrance. "P-Please..." Efrain stuttered, shivering as something nudged his senses. The two demons chuckled as Efrain Eeek slowly came undone; one brother nursing hungrily as the other continued to rub his aching cock against Efrain's increasingly wet hole.

**"If you help us,"** The dark one rumbled as he slowly began to enter their pet, inch by tortuous inch. And oh, their pet was so hot and wonderfully tight. **"Little mage,"** Efrain whimpered, his pupils dilating as his master fully sheathed himself inside his quivering body; the feeling of completion was doing wonders for his cloudy thoughts. **"We shall help you."**

**"With whatever your heart desires."**

Efrain melted as his master mounted him, the other still nursing from him. **"Do you agree, little mage?"** He shivered at the dark hiss, sending a pleasant tingle down his spine. Before he could answer, he felt master beginning to move; that delicious friction was sending all sorts of signals to his brain. Oh, how he wanted this; to feel like this forever. He would agree to anything at this rate.

Even selling his soul to the devil.

.-.-.-.-.

**New York City, NY**  
**Eeek Labs**  
**Four Years Ago**

Deep beneath the Eeek Labs, a certain purple hellhound yawned as he awoke one morning; stretching lazily in his smaller form. It was hard to believe that it had been ten years since he and his brother had claimed their pet; coming here to America. However, their kind was dying out, as it was becoming harder and harder for a demon to have a child; due to their longevity.

Hence, their deal.

It was wonderful to see the little mage taking them so eagerly; adapting to his bloodlines awakening in such a way. It took two weeks for their pet to adapt to his new form and powers; the deal slowly coming into acceptance. Once the Eezeekial was ready, he helped them to his home in New York City, America; and within a year or two, Eeek Labs was created. Eeek Labs would go onto creating many things; primarily military and government. But, the Labs made sure to produce products just for the public's use. It wasn't long before Efrain Eeek became well known, and beloved by many. It was as if he could do no wrong, or so the media assumed.

Hidden among the labs, secret experiments were going on; ways of creating life. The most guarded experiment, however, was one that the workers were unsure of; as only Dr. Eeek was in charge, but the Raster Experiment. Not one worker could tell you what this experiment was about, as there tended to be...accidents whenever someone got too nosy.

Kol of Keenblood inwardly smirked. Those weren't exactly accidents that would happen, but a carefully guided plan of recreating the Keenblood Clan. Hearing the soft yips, and lustful panting, Kol looked up and over to the left, where the newest Keenblood member, laid; a partially turned male. He rumbled softly, pleased as can be; watching with lustful eyes.

Fast asleep, was a young male; looking to be about early to mid teens with a slender, yet feminine frame, a small nose that had begun to turn dark as it slowly stretched into a small muzzle. His hair, which was a shimmering white blond, was turning wilder as it began to spread along his creamy flesh. His left hand, well, the digits were slowly fusing into an adorable looking paw. A long, slender tail covered with silky fur, had sprouted from his spine; thumping gently. A further inspection, revealed that his cock had turned a deep red, swollen at the base and narrowed at the tip; a furry sheath had formed around his aching cock. He whimpered, his thighs quivering as his pussy expanded, becoming hotter and wetter as heat wrapped around his fading thoughts.

Oh yes.

With a soft whine, the partially turned boy woke up; his nose twitching as he smelt his alpha's lust. He looked up at Kol with soul blue eyes, panting as his rolled over on his stomach; exposing his glistening, swollen pussy. Kol grinned toothily, his cock standing at attention as he attended the lustful pup.

**"Ipsr m good puppy,"** Kol cooed as he mounted the pup; praising as the little one panted, a glazed look to his eyes; which were slowly turning a familiar shade of purple. **"Mbglmdo lh,"** He continued as he entered, inch by tortuous inch; the pup was so deliciously tight and wet that the pup's hot pussy was wrapping around his cock. **"Eager to be zpscld,"** Kol growled, now fully sheathed inside the puppy; who was panting, eyes now fully purple. 

Silence fell as Kol slammed into the puppy, growling lustfully as they continued to change. Soon, the fur was spreading faster and faster, hands and feet were rapidly fusing into adorable paws. Bones cracked as limbs shifted in appearance, becoming more canine; a soft squelch as organs rearranged themselves. All the while, Kol continued to thrust into the sinful pup, enjoying how the little one was becoming a little hellhound pup. At long last, Kol snarled as his cock knotted; the flesh swelling gently, before flooding the puppy's belly with his cum.

The puppy yipped softly, darkness and lust flooding their mind; thus, erasing the last bits of their humanity. Panting, they arched as their belly continued to swell; growing round with their alpha's seed. Grunting, Kol withdrew with a soft, wet _plop_; his cock still heavy and dripping. He peered down at his prize, rumbling softly as the puppy yawned cutely, before snuggling up to him; their swollen belly looking quite adorable.

Another pup for the clan.

...oh?

Kol stopped, a faint sense of some...thing nudged at his mind; it was a sweet, child-like curiosity. Almost familiar, really; as if he had known this person once, long ago. But this presence, it couldn't be them...could it? Kol shook his head with a huff. No, it wasn't them. They had died a long time ago, nothing more than a statistic in history long since forgotten. 

_Scuris..._

.-.-.-.

**Odaiba Japan**  
**One Year Ago**

Fourteen-year-old Taichi Kasai Kamiya, yawned as he stretched lazily in bed; gazing up at the ceiling of his room with dim eyes. It was hard to believe that only three years ago, that he and several others, had the adventure of a lifetime. Just a group of ordinary kids having fun at summer camp; well, that is, until the weather went completely insane. After all, since when did it snow in August? The crazy weather had only been the beginning; as underneath this, darkness had been brewing in a world that was so closely connected to their own. Guardians of that world had reached out, forcibly dragging not only Tai, but others as well. Joe Kido, Mimi Tachikawa, Yamato 'Matt' Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Takeru 'TK' Takashi and Izzy Izumi all had been dragged into a new world, a Digital World full of monsters.

So much had happened on their adventure, both good and bad. Everything from making friends and bonds that would last a lifetime, terrible danger that threatened their lives, to growing into more mature people. Though, he could have done without a couple of the near deaths. Tai shielded his eyes with his arm, sighing tiredly before a sharp pain shot through his chest.

Urk!

Brown eyes widening as pupils thinned into slits, a pained grimace crossed Tai's face; a hand shakily reaching for his heart. Heat began to trickle into his nerves, practically lighting them on fire; a decidedly cold chill going down his spine. His breathing was soon giving into soft, lustful pants; a visible purple glaze to his once shimmering brown eyes. Someone...someone was calling to him...

Eh - ?

Hazy eyes blinked owlishly as Tai slowly sat up, turning his head slightly to his desk, where a mirror laid innocently upon the surface. Confused, he shakily got to his feet, shivering as his bare feet met the strangely cold floors. Shaking his head, Tai shuffled over and was surprised by the mirror. It was an old fashioned, handheld mirror; but, it was not one from the Edo era, it didn't even look Japanese. Perhaps American...? Maybe Mimi would know -

_PAIN!_

Without warning, Tai's head exploded with boiling agony. A barely noticeable whimper escaped, as he clutched at his head; tears prickling at his eyes as he wheezed. It felt like a powerful storm was brewing deep within his mind; threatening to shatter his very self. 

ToomuchToomuchToomuch!

**Lmio srnbd...**

At the sound of the low, rich voice; the tension slowly melted from Tai. The voice was so warm and kind, sending waves of warmth coursing through the entranced teen; soothing his frazzled nerves as the pain slowly, but surely gave way to the loving warmth. 

**Hrlgl je.**  
**hrmh'i flhhlg, nij'h nh?**

Tai shivered, his hazy eyes devoid of life, sleepily nodded. Yes, he did feel better; the pain was no longer there. Even the pain that had always lingered from Piedmon’s attacks, had all but faded; much like the remnants of a bad dream. But, who was this voice? And why, oh why, did they sound so familiar...?

"-re mgl oep?" Tai rasped, a bit startled by the unknown words slipping from his mouth. The language was not Japanese, nor was it English; but a mixture of gibberish, guttural growls and low hisses. How strange, it felt almost natural to speak in this odd language. The voice was silent, and Tai thought he felt something nudging his mind. And for a moment, there was nothing; but then, that same warmth sent a wave of pleasure coursing through him.

**Scuris, nh'i glmbbo oep...**

Whoever they were, they sounded so happy. Tai shuddered as his nightshorts began to grow uncomfortably tight, his underwear was becoming soaked with desire. Oh, his thighs quivered invitingly and he felt strangely empty. The need to be claimed, filled in such a way, was a bit frightening.

**Wnsc pw hrl anggeg, bewl.**

Squirming as he grew harder and harder, his now slicked entrance was throbbing with need, Tai shakily picked up the mirror; noting the pure silver and intricate purple markings. The mirror shimmered, before showing the image of a drop dead gorgeous male of unknown age; shaggy purple locks and eerie white eyes.

Oh.

"N-n cje oep...dej'h n?" Tai whispered, his heart pounding like mad as the god nodded; looking pleased. **"Ao bewl,"** They breathed, flashing a toothy smile; which grew as Tai's cheeks became dusted with rosy red. **"N jlwlg hrepvrh hrmh n epbd ill oep,"** They continued. **"Beec dej, bnhhbl ejl."** At the soft instruction, Tai did and was a bit surprised to see something that wasn't quite normal for him; and should his parents ever find it, he would be grounded for a _very_ long time.

A sexualized pair of toys.

The first toy looked to be about six to seven inches in length, with a narrow nip and a thicker base, and there were even ribs circling it. It was designed for the ultimate source of comfort. The second one was a silver band with a thin, silver chained, gemmed rod.

My oh my.

**"Oep cje rmh he de, bewl."**

His face a bright red, and eyes nearly purple in shade; Tai's mind fell into his growing lust. He silently propped the mirror up; so that the god was watching him, before removing his shorts and soaked underwear. Those glowing eyes took him in, licking their lips at the sight of Tai's swollen cock, his wet hole continued to ache with need. Tai silently took the ring, inspecting it carefully, before nodding to himself. He carefully slid the ring around his cock; tightening it around his balls, the metal chains of the harness felt good across his heated flesh, before the metal rod was sliding into the slit of his cock. Tai hissed, the new cock ring would be keeping him nice and hard until his master was ready. His breathing coming out in soft, lustful pants, Tai reached for the toy, whimpering as his insides ached with need.

**"Oep'gl denjv ie lbb, bewl,"** They praised.

Flushing, Tai plucked the toy from where it laid innocently, before pressing the tip to his wet hole. He bit his lip, but instinctively relaxed, sighing with relief as his god soothed and praised him; earning a sweet smile in return. It took a bit, but the toy eventually slid into his quivering body; the sensation of emptiness was melting into a feeling of completion. "Kol," Tai whimpered as the demonic toys took root, settling on his body as he squirmed with delight; his hands twitching as his god chuckled softly. **"Dej'h eggo bewl,"** Kol said softly, humming an old melody as his mate whimpered and moaned. **"L'bb fl hevlhrlg mvmnj."** As Tai slowly drifted off, the allure of Morpheus' Realm was too strong, a gift was being left for another child; who lived in the same building.

Someone who was meant for Kor.  
Salis...

.-.-.-.

**Six Months Ago**

_Dear ______,_

_You will be happy to know that the students of Class 5-A has been selected for an international trip this upcoming summer. Class 5-A will be visiting the city that never sleeps, New York City America. This is considered to be a once in a lifetime event, and it would be wonderful if your child joined us. This trip will further a more in-depth education, and will provide a better understanding of the world. Should you consider in allowing your child to join us, please return the permission slip and the allocated funds by March 13. If you have any questions, you may contact the staff at Odaiba Elementary. We hope that your child joins us!~_

_Sincerely,_  
_Shurui Watanabe_  
_Odaiba Elementary Principal_


End file.
